


I Wonder...

by pensive



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensive/pseuds/pensive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has a rather vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Mentalist pr0n battle](http://community.livejournal.com/erinya_fic/31170.html), Prompt: _Jane/Van Pelt, couch_

Patrick Jane bursts into the office, all smiles and _joie de vivre_. He finds Grace Van Pelt at her desk, typing away at the computer. He walks up behind her and leans over her shoulder, asking if she will help him with a quick database search.

She closes her eyes for a moment, and thinks about what it would feel like to turn around and kiss him senseless. To get up, start unbuttoning his vest and shirt, push them from his shoulders, and shove him onto the couch. To straddle his waist and unfasten his trousers while ravaging his neck with her tongue. To slide her hand under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and wrap her hand around his cock, working him to full hardness. To cover his mouth with hers just as he whines. To stroke and pump with her fist until he's moaning and bucking against her. To lock eyes with his just as she wrings his climax from him. To see his eyes screw shut and his head tip backwards as his body stiffens. To listen to his heavy breathing as he comes down from ecstasy. To hear her name on his lips--

"Grace?"

She startles from her reverie.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry, I must have wandered off for a moment," she answers, focusing back on the computer screen. She thinks about what his hand would feel like, grasping the back of her neck as he kisses her jawline...


End file.
